


Battle of Wits

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Background Disney characters are there if you squint real hard, Deathmatch Wrestling, Harry Hook backgound, Kinktober, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Naked Kombat - Kink.com, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Sexfight, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Tribadism, Uma (Disney) background, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Lieutenant Commander Kaidan Alenko and First Lieutenant Seanán Shepard are on the hunt for a criminal. They are tracking him on Omega during the month Aria calls Kinktober. Really it's a scheme to make money and have the people care more about sex than trying to topple her. Seanán wants to try Bondage. Kaidan wants to try a threesome with someone who has a female form. See what happens during the month of October and explore these two men's love for each other. Oh and they get the bad guy.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potionsmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/gifts).



> This was done as a gift for nightmarestudio606 on tumblr after helping me so much with the two Mass Effect Big Bangs that I joined and for helping me join an awesome Discord channel for Mass Effect Fan Writers. So this is my thanks for all the help. I was able to fit this into my universe with FIVE Shepards, and actually have a story.
> 
> Also TRIGGER WARNING: Picture of Kaidan in the ready position in the beginning drawn by nightmarestudio606 so check her out on tumblr.

October was a special month back on Earth. Getting prepared to scare people with horror themed costumes and give candy to kids. He loved this back home, in Canada. He had a home in Vancouver that he planned on setting up for a huge halloween bash. He wanted to use it to help him forget the pain of losing his friends, Commander Jennifer and Lieutenant Commander Jonathan Shepard. They ran a tight, but fair ship. Kaiden shook his head trying to shake those dark thoughts from his mind. He lost the two of them a year ago, but the pain still gripped his heart.

This year, he hoped, would be special since he was planning on sharing it with the man he loved, First Lieutenant Seanán Shepard. He remembered their conversations aboard the SSV Normandy. How he helped him come from a place of darkness to the light. How they shared their first kiss… and more before heading to Ilos. And now, when they were on shore leave together, they were inseparable. But now, here Kaiden was, working his way to Staff Commander by taking a mission to Omega. He was to find out what happened to one of the Alliance’s undercover operatives and take down a criminal who had evaded capture for years by operating near Tunchunka or the Batarian worlds.

Kaiden had done some research about Omega before heading there. He knew that if he wanted to complete his mission, he would need to blend into the background. But the month of October was a special one on Omega for a different reason. After humans had entered galactic politics, Aria, the Bitch Queen of Omega, had discovered something in their fiction called Kinktober. A time for people to indulge in their kinkest desires, at least in stories, and decided to make it a reality. She could sell kinky equipment like ropes, shackles, gags, grips, and things like that to make a profit off the holiday. A benefit for her was that the people of Omega forgot how horrible it could be sometimes on Omega and indulge in their darkest fantasies. They could even win cash prizes for completing kinky events on specific days. He certainly could appreciate what it did for the morale around Omega.

As he walked, a somewhat drunk asari wearing only pants and had purple facial markings similar to Liara T’Soni’s walked up to him and started rubbing herself up on him. He didn’t want to decline the offer, but he was on a mission. The asari didn’t let up, so he took the opportunity to look around the bar. One thing that struck out to him was a couple sitting there. One was a black woman with long blue braids. The other was a tall man with brown hair and black eyeshadow. A Batarian bartender tried insisting on giving them a free drink. The man leaned over the bar, grabbed the Batarian by the shirt, pulled him close, and kissed him on the mouth. The batarian stuttered and fell backwards causing the others to laugh. The Turian bartender calmed him down so that he didn’t try and punch the human man.

Kaiden looked at the drunk asari and took a step back. She fell over and passed out on the floor. He started to move again, but someone patted him on the shoulder. He let out a sigh and was ready to decline another offer as he turned around. Who he saw shocked him. He asked, “Sean?”

First Lieutenant Seanán Shepard stood there in all his bare chested glory, wearing only a pair of faded blue jeans, a pair of black boots and held a bottle of alcohol. He smiled and said, “Kaiden, my man, what are you doing here?” He sounded inebriated, but didn’t slur his words yet.

Kaiden sighed and said, “Looking for someone, apparently.”

Sean laughed and said, “Well you found someone. C’mon let’s go to my place. Maybe we can participate.”

Kaiden rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Sean…” his voice grew really quiet as he said, “I’m here on a mission.”

Sean laughed again and half fell over. He shook his head as he stood back up. “Not during Kinktober. C’mon, let’s head to my place and then you can tell me about your fantasies.”

Kaiden knew he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this. So head followed Sean to a small hole in the wall room. It had a door alright that Sean unlocked with a special code. The door opened and let the two in. It was a standard small apartment with a bed, desk, vidscreen, a chair in front of the desk and a refrigerator. Sean let out a loud wooo as he headed in. Once the door closed and locked behind them, Sean immediately sobered up. He said, “I told those idiots this mission would take time.”

Kaiden looked at him funny then looked around the room. He asked, “Aren’t you worried about someone listening in?”

Sean shook his head. “Black Wolf is letting me borrow it while I wait.”

Kaiden sighed as he sat down on the bed. “So he’s got it covered as far as listening devices go. Look Allance brass thought you went rogue.”

Sean shook his head. “The guy I’m after left as soon as I arrived. That was about a month ago. I asked around and found out he always loved the fourth day of Kinktober so I decided to wait until he came back. I’ve been talking with both Black Wolf and Archangel, setting up a sting so I could get him before he headed off the station again. I figured I could play the fool and blend into the background. So far, it’s worked. But you showing up may have put that into jeopardy. Then again, maybe not.”

Kaiden looked at him funny. “Wait, what?”

Sean sighed and said, “Sorry, talking too fast. Listen Kaiden, in two days our quarry is coming back. I plan on being here and getting him before he disappears again. To do that, I need to be seen doing things that would be normal. Including fucking a hot thing. That can be you if you’ll allow me.”

Kaiden nodded and asked, “Can we get a message off to the Alliance?”

Sean smiled and said, “I can contact Oracle. She can get a message to Black Wolf and Black Wolf can send something to the Alliance. But we’re going to have to code it.”

Kaiden frowned and said, “I just need to tell them I found you, the mission is still a go, and we should be getting our man in a couple days.”

Sean walked over to the computer then activated his omni-tool. He said, “Irish Setter to Oracle.”

A female voice with a British accent responded, “Go ahead Irish Setter.”

Sean replied, “Need to get a message to golden oldies.”

The voice responded, “Roger that. Shoulda know they couldn’t be patient.”

Kaiden frowned. “Our quarry attacked a quarian ship. They felt we needed to speed things up.”

Sean frowned then said, “Candian Bacon arrived. Deuce of Hearts will be played. Texas Holdem Style.”

The voice responded, “Got it. My preferred golden oldie is Temptations Can’t Get Next to You.”

Sean smiled. “I like Dance to the Music myself, but that’s neither here nor there.”

The voice chuckled and said, “Oracle out.”

Sean looked at Kaiden and said, “The code has been used and they should know.”

Kaiden smiled, shaking his head. “You are a strange one, Sean.”

Sean moved up and sat down next to him. He ran a hand over his stubble hair and chuckled. He said, “Yeah I know. Things have been rough the past month. However, in Kinktober, we might be able to actually get away with it.”

Kaiden nodded, leaned over, and kissed Sean. Sean reveled in the feel of Kaiden’s rough lips against his. He said, “So what's your biggest kink? What is the one thing you’ve always wanted to try, but were afraid to?”

Kaiden smiled and said, “Well, I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to be tied up and have someone fuck me from behind.”

Sean’s eyes went wide. He got down off the bed and kneeled in front of Kaiden. He looked deep into his baby blue eyes and said, “Kaiden, you have to be one hundred percent sure about this.”

Kaiden looked confused and looked into Sean’s chocolate brown eyes. He asked, “What do you mean, Sean?”

Sean looked down and closed his eyes. He ran a hand over his head and said, “Kaiden…” he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “By agreeing to letting me tie you up, it means you trust me more than any being alive. Are you sure you want to give me your trust like that?”

Kaiden took Sean’s hands and pulled them up to his lips, kissing them tenderly. He then reached down and lifted Sean’s head up so that he was looking at him. “I don’t know if I trust you that much, but I trust you enough to do this. I don’t know what that means, but I trust you not to hurt me on purpose, but rather show me you love me.”

Sean smiled and got off his knees, standing tall. He hugged him and said, “Alright, I’ll take it. Look, I need to go buy the supplies, and some adaptations for my omni-tool. Maybe you can buy a vid to watch in the background?”

Kaiden looked at Sean like he lost his mind. “Seriously? You want a vid for what?”

Sean chuckled. “Fun. C’mon, I always like a little porn in the background. I’m doing your kink, can you do mine?”

Kaiden laughed and said, “Sure. Anything in particular, or dealer’s choice?”

Sean looked thoughtful for a moment then said, “Male erotic wrestling.”

Kaiden laughed and waved Sean off. Sean smiled and put a dopey smile on his face as he headed out. Kaiden laughed again before bringing both legs onto the bed. He used his omni-tool to look at the channels on Omega. Each one had a short clip from the movie so that he could preview what he was looking for.

The first vid was a Turian gay porn. On the screen was a male with red markings on his face laying on his back. His knees were almost touching his chest as a turian with olive skin and black markings plowed away at his hole. Kaiden shook his head and hit the next channel.

On that channel were two asari. One had purple markings on her face and hip. She also wore a purple thong and boots. She was facing a darker skinned asari with green facial markings and back tattoo wearing a green half back with boots. Both were topless and standing in a cage. Purple had just grabbed green by the back of her fringes and brought her face down fast to her knee. When Green’s face connected with Purple’s knee, blood flew out of her nose. She fell to her knees after the moment of impact. She then grabbed Purple’s leg and rolled, bringing her down to the mat with her. Kaiden’s eyes went wide and he changed the channel.

This time he saw a human man with black skin on top of a white brown haired woman. At least that looked human. He decided to see what it was about and watched the clip. The camera was zoomed in on the backside of the couple. Kaiden saw a black pussy rubbing back and forth against a white pussy. Kaiden soon realized it was a trans man tribbing a woman. His body lay on top of hers, his mouth pressed against hers as he humped her silly. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, the stomachs slid against each other, as their pussies slapped together.

Kaiden decided to see if he could narrow down his search. He typed into his omni-tool, human to see what results he could get. The first video that came up had cosplay in the file. When Kaiden went to watch the clip, he saw an Italian woman with her hair in a bun laying on a bed with her omni-strapon lit and in some asari’s asshole. Looking closely, she looked like the same asari that drunkenly came onto him when he arrived. Her purple markings were familiar to him. She was laying facing away from the Italian. A redheaded woman came into frame next. He could tell her hair was dyed red since the roots looked brown. She too had an omni-strapon and slapped it against the asari’s pussy. When Kaiden looked closely, he could tell the set they were screwing on was made up to look like the Normandy’s Captain’s Cabin. He looked at the title on his omni-tool and saw the title, ‘A Night on the Normandy’. He then looked up in time to see “Commander Shepard” insert the lit up phallus into “Liara”. “Ash” would alternate her strokes in “Liara” with “Shepard”’s. The two actresses were well trained as they double penetrated the asari. In the background he saw a man with wavy brown hair sitting on a couch watching. That must have been “Jon”. Laying next to him was a Ukranian looking man who was supposed to be him. The raven black haired man leaned his head up and slid “Jon”’s member inside his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. That was when the clip stopped. Kaiden was so taken with the scene he had to watch it again.

Kaiden soon changed to another channel. The initial picture was of two women kissing a man’s cock. When he activated the clip, What he saw was a Hispanic trans woman plowing away at a black woman’s box. She stopped moving a bit as a blonde man came up from behind. He slid his dick along her ass crack before sticking it inside her, moving back and forth a bit to make sure it was secure in there. Then she started moving her hips quickly fucking both the girl and the guy. Kaiden switched the channel again. 

This one had an Asian man with the cock of another man in his mouth. Kaiden wondered if this might please Sean. He clicked the preview and the scene changed to show seven men and one woman. The six of the seven men had their cocks in the man in front of them’s ass while the seventh had his in the woman’s pussy. There were other people there. A black man was riding a white cock in a chair. A hispanic woman had her legs scissored with a red headed woman and they were grinding away. Kaiden looked down at his omni-tool. It still had human written on it so he decided to add in combat to see if that would narrow things down.

Kaiden looked up again and noticed a lot of female fighting videos. He was curious, so he clicked on one that had two women topless. Both were Asian women. One was in green and had black hair, she was a bit taller than the other. The other had brown hair and was in blue. When he brought the clip up, both women were bleeding from cuts on them. The taller woman had the shorter one by the arm and threw her towards a barbed wire ring. The shorter girl stopped before getting flung into it breast first, but it didn’t help. The taller woman ran up to her, jumped in the air with both feet out, and hit her in the back. The shorter one flew into the barbs. There was a flash and sparks flew. The brown haired asian beauty laid against the barbs looking spent. Kaiden guessed that an electric shock went through her system. He changed the channel.

The next picture showed a nude brunette woman who had just jumped off the top turnbuckle ready to land flat on her opponent. When he clicked it, he saw a black woman holding the brunette’s legs up while she was flat on her back, both were nude. The black woman smiled as she stomped between the brunette’s legs. She then dropped one knee on the same spot before she threw a punch to finish her off. She then stood up and held her hands up high. She walked over to one of the turnbuckles and started to climb. The video stopped then. Kaiden changed channels.

The next video had two women kneeling on a bed, both naked and with their hands on the other’s groin. The other hand was in the other woman’s hair. He decided to see what was going on between the two blondes. When he clicked it, one blonde, the one with longer hair, was laying on top of the other blond, with shorter hair. The one on top had her legs closed while the one on the bottom had her legs wrapped around the butt of the woman on top. The two were gyrating their hips together having them mash against each other. They were grunting and moaning and cursing the other for having a weak sex. Kaiden looked down and decided to add in male-male. This was getting ridiculous.

An image of two muscular men showed up. One had black wavy hair the other was a blonde. They were standing back to back in some kind of arena. Kaiden decided to check this one out. When he clicked on the preview, the black haired man had his legs around the blonde’s waist. He reached back and started to stroke him off. The blonde’s face was contorted in pain and tried to keep himself from orgasming. He was pushing against the black haired man’s legs. Kaiden nodded to himself and purchased this video for him and Sean to watch later.

A few minutes later Sean came in and set down several bags of equipment. He noticed Kaiden still sitting where he left him and asked, “Did you find something good?”

Kaiden smiled and nodded. “Yep. Right up your alley.”

Sean smiled and nodded. He then got up close to Kaiden and again got on his knees. “Kaiden, I have to know. I have to know for sure. Do you really trust me enough to give you both pain and pleasure? Do you trust that I won’t severely scar you and give us both what we want?” His dark eyes bored into Kaiden’s blue ones.

Kaiden gulped and asked, “What’s the concern Sean? It’s just… it’s just bondage, right?”

Sean shook his head. “Kaiden this is about trust as much as it is about love. I love you. You saved me from myself. I would never intentionally hurt you. I would not break this trust you're showing me. So you have to answer me truthfully, do you trust me?”

Kaiden looked into Sean’s dark eyes and nodded. “I trust you Sean.”

Sean stood up and smiled. “Alright then. Help me move the bed sideways.”

Kaiden chuckled and stood up. “Why?”

Sean smiled. “I could get distracted while I’m supposed to be pleasuring you.”

Kaiden nodded. “Good point.” 

The two moved the bed sideways with the vid screen standing as a contrast in the background. Sean then moved up and kissed Kaiden on the lips. Kaiden responded hungrily while hitting play on the vid to begin the movie. Sean reached up and slid his hand under Kaiden’s black shirt. He rubbed his hand up and down Kaiden’s abs before lifting it up to tweak a nipple. Kaiden moaned and tried to reciprocate, but Sean pulled his hand out and pulled back. He grabbed Kaiden’s wrist and said, “The game has begun. The safe word is Normandy. Remember it.” He then pulled Kaiden’s arm behind his back. He did the same with the other arm and held both behind his back with one hand. Sean then leaned up and kissed Kaiden again. He began nibbling Kaiden’s chin and then moved down to Kaiden’s neck. Kaiden moaned and squirmed but this was Sean’s wish. Sean had also slid his free hand under Kaiden’s shirt and began stroking him again. Kaiden squirmed a bit under the treatment.

After a couple minutes of Sean nibbling on Kaiden, he let him go and started to peel him out of his clothes. The shirt and pants were gone in an instant. Kaiden went to grab at Sean’s clothes, but Sean grabbed Kaiden by the crotch of his shorts and said, “You will do what I command, understand?”

Kaiden nodded and stopped trying to help. He finally removed Kaiden’s undergarments and shoved him onto the bed. Kaiden sat there and waited for what Sean would do next. Sean looked at Kaiden and said, “All fours. On the bed.” Kaiden was quick to move into position. Sean quickly removed his clothes and he was naked. Kaiden looked at Sean and smiled. He really needed this, even if he was getting bound. Sean dumped out the contents of the bag. He bent down and grabbed some cuffs. Both were soft and fuzzy, being colored blue. There was one set that was smaller than the other. Sean grabbed the smaller set and walked up to Kaiden. He put the cuffs on his wrists and while Kaiden stayed in place. Sean moved back and grabbed the smaller set and cuffed them to his ankles. He then walked up to the pile and picked up some rope. Now Sean didn’t like doing a full tie up, but he wanted to make sure Kaiden kept in position. So he took the rope and tied one end of the rope on the bottom leg and slid the rope up. He wrapped the rope three times around Kaiden’s already cuffed wrists before bringing the rope back to his cuffed ankles. He brought the rope down and wrapped it around the back bed leg and threw the rest to the other side. Sean walked over, grabbed the rope and wrapped it around that bed leg. He pulled the rest of the rope up, and moved towards Kaiden’s ankles again. He wrapped the rope between his ankles, around the middle part before bringing the rope up to his wrists and wrapped around the middle of that. He then dropped the rope to the floor and tied it around the remaining leg. 

Kaiden was now trapped in what was known as the doggy style position. Sean walked over to the bag and pulled out a gag with a ring instead of a ball. The ring looked big enough to fit a dick of significant size without damaging the wearer’s jaw. Sean brought it over and smiled. Kaiden looked at it and asked, “How can I use the safe word if I can’t move my jaw?” He had a nervous but jovial look on his face.

Sean smirked darkly and said, “You get creative. Now open wide.” Kaiden opened his mouth as wide as he could and Sean put the ring inside. Kaiden bit down and held it in his mouth as Sean latched it behind his head. Sean then went to the bag and grabbed a dog collar and leash. He moved back to Kaiden and wrapped the collar around his neck. He latched the leash and let it sit against Kaiden’s back. Sean then moved to the bag and pulled out a small black ring. He walked up to Kaiden and slid it onto his cock all the way to his balls. He said, “This will keep you from cumming until I say so.” Kaiden gulped and nodded. Sean looked up and saw on the vid the man with black wavy hair had the blonde in a full nelson, both lying on their back, and the blonde’s legs being held open wide by the black haired man. The blonde was in a green small bikini while the black haired man was in a purple one. The black haired man grabbed the blonde’s right arm with his left hand. He reached down with his right and slid it inside the blonde’s briefs. That’s when he began stroking him. The blonde had a look of agony on his face as he tried hard to break free while trying to hold back an orgasm. Sean smiled watching, his cock getting hard instantly.

Kaiden’s mouth started to salivate watching Sean get hard. Sean turned to Kaiden and grabbed his hard member. He walked up and slid the appendage through the ring and said, “Lick it.” Kaiden obliged letting his tongue do the work. It slid up and down the bottom then over the top. Sean slowly slid more of his dick through the hole to get as much of Kaiden’s saliva onto it. He also grabbed the back of Kaiden’s head as he shoved in and out of Kaiden’s mouth. Kaiden grunted but he was enjoying trying to get Sean’s dick wet. Sean finally pulled out before he exploded and moved behind Kaiden on the bed, getting on his knees as he did so. He gathered enough saliva in his mouth and spit into Kaiden’s back door. He stuck his index finger in, getting it ready. He pulled his finger out and spit again. He slid two fingers in, making it a bit wider. Both times he did this, Kaiden moaned and lowered his head.

Finally, Sean grabbed his dick and slapped it against Kaiden’s ass crack. He then adjusted himself, and placed the tip against Kaiden’s hole. Kaiden moaned a bit as Sean pushed in. Sean was slow at first, sliding in gently. He slid his shaft all the way into Kaiden’s back door and let it sit there for a moment. He then grabbed the leash and pulled back, causing Kaiden to raise his head up and look forward. Sean then began pumping in and out quickly. A slapping sound could be heard every time his hips rammed into Kaiden’s ass. Sean enjoyed watching Kaiden in throes of passion and decided to have a little fun. He slapped Kaiden’s cheeks a few times, making a louder sound than when he hit them with his hips. Sean reached down and slid his right hand up Kaiden’s back/ He soon reached his shoulder and slid up to his neck. Sean’s fingers lightly caressed Kaiden’s neck, reaching from one side to the other. He didn’t grip to choke him, but Sean did keep his hold there. In the background, two naked men were wrestling around. The blonde was sitting in the lap of the black haired main. They had one arm around the other’s neck. The blonde had shifted his body forward enough that he could reach behind himself, showing his chest off to the camera, and grabbed the black haired man’s cock to stroke it. All the black haired man could do was stick a finger in his opponent’s ass.

Sean moaned loudly as he pumped faster and faster. Kaiden huffed a bit, but he was enjoying it as well. Sean slapped Kaiden’s ass as he could. Kaiden moaned as he closed his eyes. He wanted to cum, but the cock ring made it hard for him. Sean moved faster and faster. He rubbed Kaiden’s throat and moaned loudly cumming in Kaiden’s ass. Sean laid across Kaiden’s back as he spurted his jizz up Kaiden’s ass. Sean slowly pulled out and smiled. He moved up to the rope and started undoing Kaiden’s bonds that held him in place. He smiled to himself. Kaiden really allowed him to do this and that made him happy. He knew Kaiden wanted to try something a bit more intimate and he would allow him so after one more request of his own. After taking a few minutes to release Kaiden from the ropes, he left the gag in and said, “Ok, you can sit back and stretch a little. Kaiden nodded and sat back. Though his hands and ankles were cuffed, he was able to stretch. Sean looked at the cuffs on Kaiden’s ankles and moved up taking them off and then took off the cock ring on Kaiden’s dick. Kaiden looked at him wondering what he wanted next before he was fully released. 

Sean laid on his back and smiled at Kaiden. He said, “Straddle my chest.” Kaiden nodded as he climbed on Sean and set his cock between Sean’s pecks. Sean smiled and said, “Put your hands on both sides of your cock.” Kaiden nodded and did so. The chain of his cuffs was cold against his cock. He was worried about rubbing it raw and looked at Sean. Sean looked at him then the cuffs and back. He reached over and grabbed the keys that were lying on the bed. He unlocked the cuffs and Kaiden tossed them to the side. He smiled placing his hands on either side of his dick. He then leaned a bit and started stroking on Sean’s chest, back and forth, rubbing his cock. Sean moved his head up a bit and stuck his tongue out licking the tip. Kaiden moaned. He rubbed himself faster and faster against Sean’s chest. Sean licked as best he could but could tell Kaiden was close. He brought his hands up and cupped Kaiden’s ass. He brought his hand back and let out a few slaps. Kaiden moaned and tilted his head back. He soon let out a howl and came all over Sean’s face and chest. Sean licked up as much as he could. He smiled wide as Kaiden slid off. On the vid screen, the black haired man had won. He had the blonde on his hands and knees and was pounding away at his ass. He also had his arms out and fingers in the sides of the blonde’s mouth and pulled back. 

Sean chuckled and looked at Kaiden lying on his side. He smiled and said, “Game’s over. Let me help.” He then rolled onto his front and got up on his hands and knees. He crawled up to Kaiden and took off the ring gag and tossed it aside. He also removed the collar and did the same.

Kaiden smiled as he breathed heavily. “It is, huh?” He then jumped Sean, pushing him on his back and kissing him. He said, “That was fun, but I’m a vanilla guy, myself.” He then slid up Sean’s body and said, “My turn. Suck my dick.” Sean nodded and leaned his head up, and took Kaiden’s cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, licking all over Kaiden’s cock. As he did, he slowly stroked himself getting himself hard. While Sean sucked, Kaiden stuck a finger in his mouth and got saliva on it. Reaching behind himself, Kaiden stuck it in Sean’s asshole. Sean moaned and tried hard not to cum right there. In fact, he stopped stroking himself to prevent such an incident. Kaiden brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his middle and ring fingers before returning them to Sean’s ass to stretch it wider. Soon Kaident pulled out of Sean’s mouth with a sexy sounding pop and then moved up to Sean’s ass.

Kaiden then grabbed Sean’s legs and pushed back on them. He leaned over and spit in his asshole. Then he grabbed his dick and slapped it against his ass. Finally, he took it and inserted it in his asshole and started stroking in and out. Sean moaned loudly at that as Kaiden began going in and out of him. Kaiden smiled as he grabbed hold of Sean's dick and began to stroke him. He started off slowly, but picked up speed. Sean moaned again and grabbed his nipples, pinching them. Kaiden kept pumping in and out, as he leaned lower and kissed Sean as they fucked. Kaiden pumped hard and fast and straked Sean. Sean moaned into Kaiden’s mouth before cumming on his and Kaiden’s stomach. Kaiden moaned as well, cumming in Sean’s ass. 

Sean smiled and said, “I love you Kaiden.”

Kaiden smiled in response and said, “I love you too.” Kaiden then pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Sean. Kaiden turned to his side and Sean, spooned up behind him. The two were fast asleep while the vid screen went dead as the movie had finished a couple minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Kaiden arrived. The two men used their private time to get to know each other better. They took the time to find out what they liked and what they didn’t. Sean never felt so alive as he had been with Kaiden. He wasn’t this alive with Irving. While Irving was happy to be in love with him, he was also more closed off. Conservative. But Kaiden was more fun, more free with his love. They got to explore their bodies in exciting ways and now were looking for a female for a threesome try. But they didn’t forget the mission. The reason they were there. The criminal they had to catch for the Alliance. So they needed to keep pretending while waiting for a hit from Archangel.

Today, they were watching an asari and human fighting in Aria’s makeshift ring. In reality it was a wooden plank floor board with four metal pipes at the corners and a metal ring surrounding them. Both were topless. The human woman had black hair and was in a white bikini and matching boots while the asari was in a black bikini and matching boots. Both were bleeding from their noses. The human woman was bleeding from the mouth, a cut above her right eye, a cut on her left cheek and had some noticeable bruises on her left tit, stomach and face. The asari had damage as well. Bruises along her stomach head and breasts, blue blood coming from above her right eye, left cheek and left breast, which was a darker shade of blue. The asari had the same facial markings as the Liara cosplayer in the porn Kaiden saw a couple days ago.

Right now the human has the asari on her knees, holding her by the head and slamming a knee into her face. The asari threw a hard punch into the human’s pussy causing her to let go and gasp. She fell to her knees in front of the asari. The asari threw a punch causing the human’s head to snap to the left, blood flying out as she did. She fell to her back, still on her knees, moaning as she tried to get up. The asari punched the human in the groin again causing her to cry out and cover her wounded crotch. The asari smiled as she stood. She bent over, picked the woman up by her black hair and pulled her to her feet. She kneed her hard in the stomach, slammed her right fist into her left breast and then uppercut her opponent. The human’s head snapped back, blood flying out and she fell backwards, knocked unconscious. The crowd cheered.

The announcer said, “And your winner, Aria’s Destroyer. Now do you want her to fuck the Cerberus Bitch, or let her go?”

The crowd had mixed reviews. No one liked the Cerberus Bitch, but some didn’t want Aria’s Destroyer to get her hands dirty with her. It was decided, this time to let her go. The two were taken to a medical bay as two new fighters came out. Another human female with black hair and a turian female with purple markings came out ready to fight each other. This black haired female had blue eyes.

Sean looked at Kaiden and asked, “You sure you want the asari?”

Kaiden nodded. “I mean she accosted me before I found you. Wouldn’t hurt to give her a shot with the both of us.”

Sean sighed and said, “Ok.” His Omni-tool then lit up. He looked down and read it was a message from Warren. It said that the chicken has come home to roost with the main Kyuranger. Sean smiled wide. He typed a message replying, Play with the bird dog, let the chicken eat, cook him for dinner when he doesn’t understand. The message was received and replied, The chicken will roost next to the cockhouse. Lights are on. Sean replied, fried chicken for dinner. And with that, it was done. Sean looked at Kaiden and said, “We need to hurry.”

Kaiden nodded and the two headed towards the med bay, just as the human female punched the turian female hard. They made it to the medical wing where a salarian doctor was cleaning up the asari. The salarian was singing a human song Kaiden knew as the Modern Major General, but with different words. The asari with purple eyebrow markings looked at the two men and smiled. She asked, “Well well well, if it isn’t the human I thought would want to have fun a couple days ago. Now I see why you didn’t want me.”

Kaiden smiled and said, “Well, one of my Kinks is a threesome with a cute being that has a female form, so human woman or asari. What do you think? Wanna join me and my boyfriend here?”

The asari looked Sean up and down then smiled. “Sure.” She looked at the salarian and asked, “Think I can head out Mordin?”

Mordin turned to her and said, “Hmm? Yes yes. Safe for human sex.” He waved her off.

She smiled and hopped off the bed. She said, “Let’s have some fun, boys.” She grabbed both of their arms and they led her to the room. Sean and Kaiden saw their quarry coming close and the two leaned in and kissed the asari. Kaiden noticed he had two human women with him as he walked. One was a brunette, and the other had raven hair. Kaiden took a second look at the man, tall, soft handsome and had blonde hair. He didn’t match the exact description, but the description was that of a hardened gangster. It’s quite possible, the man put on a look when doing crime so as to not mess with his legitimate business. Why didn’t that surprise him? The man didn’t notice the three as he took his two girls into a room next to the one they were borrowing from Black Wolf.

Sean pulled back and typed something on his omni-tool before leading the asari into their room. Once inside the asari looked around and whistled. “Wow. Never been inside a Black Wolf room before.”

The two men looked at her in surprise. Sean asked, “Are you one of his agents?”

The asari turned to them and chuckled. “No. I’m one of Aria’s. But I’m trusted enough to be on call if necessary. I’m also a contact of Archangel’s but let’s keep that between us, ok? I actually like living.”

Sean laughed. “Of course. Shoulda known. Explains why you talked with me the first day I arrived.”

She nodded. “Also why I came on to your boy toy there. Now… did you really want to do this, or just wait for the bad guy?”

Kaiden looked at Sean then smiled. “To be honest,” he turned his head back to her, “I think we should give it a try.”

She nodded and slinked up to the two men. She kissed Kaiden first, then Sean. She said quietly, “Drop your clothes.”

Within seconds, the three were completely naked. They could have made it a long, drawn out, strip scene, but the three of them knew what they were there for. Sex. The asari got down on her knees and put Sean’s dick in her mouth sucking and licking it. She grabbed hold of both as she did so before turning to Kaiden and doing the same. Kaiden smiled watching her, then was interrupted when Sean leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth and slid his right hand over Kaiden’s pecks getting him to moan.

After she alternated a couple more times, before Kaiden slid down to his knees and kissed the asari. She moaned a bit then handed Sean’s cock over to Kaiden who proceeded to suck on the long member. She leaned down a bit and sucked Sean’s balls. Sean put his hands on both heads, ready to come from their ministrations. However, Sean was able to hold back for now and pushed them both off.

The asari smiled as she stood up and slinked off towards the bed. She laid down on it and used her right hand to beckon the two closer while she held her pussy wide open with her left. Kaiden smiled as he stood up and walked over. Once over by the bed, he got on his knees again, leaned down and took one swipe of her slit. The asari moaned when he did so. Kaiden licked up and down the outer lips before reaching the top which had a small nubbin much like a human female’s clitoris. He licked that up and down getting some squeals from the asari. Kaiden kept at it for a few minutes before pulling back, keeping the asari on edge. He smiled and looked over at Sean. He said, “Come here.”

Sean nodded and obeyed as he walked up. He smiled as Kaiden got on his back. Sean walked up to Kaiden and went to grab the lube, but Kaiden waved him off. Sean looked confused and moved up to the man he loved. Kaiden smiled as Sean came close and then grabbed his cock. He brought it towards his own and started stroking. He looked over towards the asari and asked, “Think you can ride two at once?”

She smiled and nodded. She walked over towards the two of them and smiled. She climbed on the bed then lifted one leg over the two men. She was facing Kaiden with a smile as she lowered herself. She turned her head back to Sean and smiled. She reached down and opened her pussy as wide as she could. Soon the two heads went into her. She took a deep breath and then slowly lowered herself on both their cocks. She moaned being able to take them in. She said, “I’ve had a few lovers who liked to shove their entire fist into me.”

Kaiden laughed as she lowered herself completely onto their cocks. She held it there a moment then nodded to Kaiden. Kaiden smiled and then started pumping in and out. He cock slid against Sean's inside a warm pussy. Sean and the asari moaned at the same time. Sean loved the feel of Kaiden’s cock rubbing against his. The asari’s wetness reduced the friction making it more pleasurable for him. Kaiden moved without abandon, enjoying the pleasure of the moment. The three moaned in delight as Kaiden moved faster and faster. Sean enjoyed Kaiden’s work until he was close. He let Kaiden know as did the asari. Kaiden pushed harder until the three came. Sean slowly pulled out as the asari moaned in delight.

The asari slid off and said, “Look, before you boys have more fun together, can you fulfill my little kink?”

Sean looked at the asari then looked at his omni-tool. He discovered there was a camera in the room next door and it was letting him know what was going on in the next room. He saw the two women, raven on top of brunette, were laying on top of each other, the brunette’s knees up and the raven with her knees pulled up to the sides of the brunette, the two women’s pussies touching, and their quarry came up to them, dick out and slid it between the two girl’s cunts and started stroking in and out. Sean looked up to the two and said, “We got a bit more time.”

The asari smiled and said, “I want you in both ends.”

Sean looked at her then nodded again. “I call the ass.”

Kaiden laughed and said, “You would. Fine, I’ll get the front.”

The asari smiled as she moved up and kissed Sean then turned and kissed Kaiden. Sean smiled as he climbed on the bed and laid back. Kaiden walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He walked up and used some lube on Sean’s cock, rubbing it up and down, making Sean hard. Kaiden started thinking about Sean deeper. Sean wasn’t like Kaiden. Kaiden was bisexual. He realized that growing up in Canada and found himself sexually attracted to both men and women. He’s had relationships with both in the Academy, but they didn’t really last. His lovers usually wanted him to make a choice between one or the other. His male lovers couldn’t accept that he liked women and his female lovers couldn’t accept he liked men. Sean has been the first to do so. Sean was willing to accept and go along with his kink, being able to fuck a woman. Sean is gay, through and through. Sean only likes men. But he was willing to fuck an asari for him. That just made Kaiden love him even more. If Kaiden only got to screw a woman once a year, he was fine with it. He loved Sean for that.

Kaiden used the lube on the asari’s hole, making sure it was slick enough. She smiled and kissed Kaiden again before stepping back slowly. Sean held his cock up and the asari slowly squatted down over his cock. She then slid down on his member, siding it up her ass. Sean moaned a bit, enjoying the tightness around his tool.

Kaiden waited a moment or two, allowing her to settle deep onto Sean’s dick. He then walked up and took his own cock. He slapped it against her pussy a couple times making her moan. He pushed the tip towards her entrance and looked at Sean. Sean nodded and pulled out slowly. The asari used her legs and arms to support her weight as the two got ready to fuck her silly. Once Sean was almost completely out, Kaiden shoved in her womanhood causing the asari to cry out. The two men began alternating in and out of her two holes. She leaned back, laying against Sean as he went in and out of her ass. Kaiden leaned forward, sandwiching the asari between him and his lover. Kaiden kissed the asari as he pumped in and out of her fast. Sean moaned as he pushed in and out of her asshole. Kaiden leaned over and kissed Sean on the lips. The two were pushing in and out of the asari hard and fast, making loud slapping noises, mixing it with their combined moans. The two were going fast and soon all three tensed up, cumming hard.

Kaiden reflected a bit on the technology and medicine the Protheans had left behind. That medicine had helped mankind a lot, including helping men refill their stamina and allow them to cum multiple times as opposed to once or twice a day every so many hours like in the past. That meant men could have fun multiple times in a row.

As Kaiden reflected, Sean checked the cameras in the next room. The brunette had on a strapon and she was lying on top of the raven woman. Pumping in and out of her, with their blonde male quarry was pumping hard in the brunette’s box. He looked at Kaiden then asked, “Is there anything else you wish to do, my love?”

Kaiden nodded and smiled. “If our lovely guest would be willing to, I want Sean in my back door, while I go through her front door.”

The asari smiled and said, “Sounds like fun. And sounds like you’ve thought about this for a while now.” Kaiden could only blush at her response.

Sean chuckled and nodded. He said, “Ok, I’ll do it.”

Kaiden smiled and looked at the asari. She laid back on the bed, resting her head on the pillows. Kaiden grabbed the lube again and turned to Sean. He kissed his member while placing some lube on his hand. He then started rubbing up and down getting Sean’s cock moist. Sean enjoyed watching Kaiden work, and loved the feel of his hand on his member. Kaiden kissed it again, stood up, kissed Sean on the lips, deeply, and then turned to the asari. He held his cock and climbed on the bed, crawling up to her. He tapped the outside of her pussy with his cock and she smiled. He inserted the tip and she breathed in happily. He looked at her in her blue eyes before shoving in. He moved so fast, she moaned loudly getting hit hard. Kaiden held his position and nodded to Sean.

Sean smiled as he came up behind Kaiden. He took his own cock and slid the tip against Kaiden’s hole. He pushed in just a little to get it ready. Kaiden himself moaned with this action. Sean placed his hands on Kaiden’s shoulders before shoving deeply in. Kaiden grunted and smiled. He laid on top of the asari, bringing his chest against her breasts. Sean didn’t follow at first, but when Kaiden didn’t move, Sean sighed and laid on top of him putting his full weight against his back. Kaiden had his arm on either side of the asari’s shoulders and used his strength to keep most of Sean’s wait on himself instead of putting all of it on the asari.

She smiled as she looked at the two men. She nodded and Kaiden started pumping in and out of her quickly. As he did so, Sean’s cock went in and out of his ass. Kaiden was enjoying it the most, having his back door and his cock taken care of. Sean grunted and moaned as he felt Kaiden’s ass ride his cock. He loved this feeling. The asari was also enjoying Kaiden’s ministrations, having her pussy filled by his cock. The three worked together, Sean rolling his hips to get as much friction as he could, Kaiden pistoning in and out of the asari while riding Sean’s cock, and the asari moving her hips up to meet Kaiden’s thrusts. Kaiden moved faster and faster causing the three to start moaning in unison as he did. It wasn’t long before the three came together. 

Kaiden’s arms shook as he was tired, but he didn’t want to crush the asari. Sean pulled out and fell to his side and then rolled onto his back. Kaiden smiled as he pulled out and fell to his side. He was breathing heavily and smiled.

The asari chuckled and said, “That was fun boys. Thanks for letting me join in.”

Kaiden smiled and nodded. “Thanks for joining us.”

Sean chuckled. He said, “We still need to get dressed, partner.”

Kaiden nodded and got up with a groan. He looked at the asari and smiled. “Sorry, we gotta get back to work.”

She chuckled and lounged on the bed watching the two men getting dressed. They got dressed, not in their uniforms, or regular clothes, but nice dress suits.

After getting dressed, Sean took a look at his omni-tool. A vid came up of their quarry also getting dressed. He was just tying his shoes while watching the two girls on the bed were still going at it. The raven haired girl was sitting on top of the brunette's face and riding her. Sean said, “Kaiden, take a look.”

Kaiden moved over and smiled. “I think he plans on coming back.” He looked at the asari and said, “Give us a couple minutes, then sneak over and have some fun.”

She stood up and came to look at the two girls having fun. She giggled and said, “Will do.”

Kaiden smiled and kissed her on the cheek before kissing Sean on the lips. Sean moaned a bit then the two headed outside. 

They waited as their blonde quarry came out of his room. He looked at them confused and asked, “Can I help you gentlemen?”

Sean nodded and tapped on his omni-tool. He said, “We’re from the home office. There’s been a snag with one of your deals. Apparently the mercenaries want more money and won’t go pick up anything until you speak with them.”

He groaned. “I’ll go to my ship.”

Sean shook his head. “Ours is closer sir. We have a direct line to the mercenaries who are arguing for more money.”

He nodded and said, “Lead the way.”

Sean turned and walked off. The blonde man followed behind him with Kaiden bringing up the rear. They walked to a different docking bay than the one he landed at. None of the inhabitants of Omega bothered them as they walked. Finally they made it to Sean's smaller ship and the man climbed in. He looked around for the comms and asked, “Where can I contact them?”

Sean said, “Hit the flashing light.”

The man sat down in a chair and turned to the main console. As he did, Sean quietly moved backwards and opened a locker. He pulled out a small, gun looking device as the man hit a button. Soon a green face appeared and said, “Greetings there. You’re under arrest by the authority of the Systems Alliance.”

He looked confused. “What the hell?” He turned around looking at the two men.

Sean held up the device and pulled the trigger. A puff of green smoke came out and hit the man in the face. Once it did, he collapsed on the floor unconscious.

Kaiden smiled and said, “I’ll tie him up and we can get back to Alliance space.”

Sean nodded as he sat down in his chair. “Thanks, Kaiden. What about your ship?”

Kaiden blushed and said, “I was dropped off. I kinda figured you were still here or I’d have to steal a ship.”

Sean laughed and set course. They headed through a relay towards earth. Sean stood up and walked towards Kaiden. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He leaned in, staring into his dark brown eyes and smiled. “I love you… you know that, right?”

Kaiden smiled and said, “I love you too, Sean. Thank you for letting me have fun with the asari.”

Sean nodded, leaned in, and kissed him deeply. He pulled back and smiled. “You told me once you were bi. I understand you need both. So… maybe just let me know when you need to plow a chick and I’ll let you do it. Just don’t leave me.”

Kaiden laughed and said, “Never. I love you too much.”

Sean smiled wide then said, “And maybe I’ll do it again with you. We could add a second girl and another guy. Never know.”

Kaiden laughed and said, “Yeah. Let’s get this guy to command and then head to Canada. My home.”

Sean smiled wide and said, “Sounds perfect.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story, and you have a pairing, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Shiniez on DeviantArt and his wonderful story, Sunstone, that helped me understand BDSM a bit more. While I believe not all Dom/Sub relationships are how they are portrayed in the media, I see the Dom/Sub relationship in Sunstone as the ideal (even with it's problems) and so I tried to use that ideal in this story.


End file.
